The King of Hell's Assistant
by TeamCastiel1997
Summary: AU:Bobby has a daughter, and raised her to be a hunter. She grew up alongside Sam and Dean and is now facing the Apocalypse. How will it all end? Who will make it out alive? And just what will have to happen to make sure those people stay alive? A certain King of Hell has an idea. Will Lauren give herself for the ones she loves? Or will Crowley take it all too far?
1. Chapter 1

**The King of Hell's Assistant**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spn or its characters**

**A/N: Please Review!**

Chapter 1

Sam, Dean, myself, and my dad are smack in the middle of the Apocalypse. The Croatoan virus is spread throughout the world and it seems as though there are thousands of more supernatural beings now than there ever was. It's times like these that I wish the supernatural didn't exist. A demon entered my mother's body, and forced my father to kill the woman he loved. That one, disgusting hell ridden piece of scum forced my family into a living hell. I was thrust into a cursed family, but I'm getting way ahead of myself. Let me start from the very beginning...

_Flashback to 1979_

The weather in Sioux Falls was just starting to turn in the beginning of autumn. Karen always did like this part of the year. She would always be bustling through the house cleaning or cooking while Bobby finished working on old wrecks. Today was no different, Bobby was outside working on cars while Karen was preparing an apple pie, while swaying to soft rock music. The sun was shining through the window, illuminating the beautiful, golden strands of hair that fell down around Karen's shoulders. She was practically vibrating with excitement. She had just found out that she was pregnant, and was preparing a meal of her husband's favorite foods for the special occasion. She had always wanted kids, and was absolutely glowing in her expecting state. For her, life couldn't get any better. Her husband's business was picking up and they were getting along fine. Images of a little boy filled her mind.

_Flash_

Karen was busy standing at the counter slicing up various vegetables for part of the supper. On the other side of the room, her and Bobby's son was playing quietly with his toy cars. He took after his father. He was stubborn as hell, absolutely loved cars, and had his father's eyes. Other than that he was all Karen. He had light blonde hair and dimples. He also had a smattering of freckles running across his small, chubby face. The front door opened and Bobby walked in. At the sound, the little boy looked up and ran across the room, jumping into his father's arms. "Daddy!" A small smile formed on Bobby's lips at his little boy. Bobby stood up with the three year old on his hip and walked over to greet his wife. The small family shared the events of the day during supper, and soon relaxed in the den to watch a movie together. They small family finished the rest of their family night and then Karen watched from the doorway as her husband read their child a bedtime story. All was perfect, nothing could break apart their perfect little family.

_End Flash_

The sound of the oven buzzing brought Karen out of her thoughts. She took out the apple pie and placed potatoes inside. She then walked over to the fridge to pull out two marinaded steaks. She proceeded to finish up dinner when she heard the front door open. She looked and smiled as her husband walked through the door. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Dinner's almost ready." She said as she pulled plates out of the cabinet.

"Smells great." Bobby said as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. "So what did you do?"

"What do you mean? Can't a woman cook a nice supper for her husband?" She said trying to hide a smile.

"Well our supper usually doesn't consist of rib-eye steaks with baked potatoes. You only make that to soften me up when you want something." Bobby said jokingly.

"Well, I thought you could use a little treat." Karen said walking over to give her husband and kiss.

Supper was filled with small talk and the mood was light. Later that night, Karen decided to tell her husband the good news.

"Bobby, can I ask you something?" Karen said walking over to join him on the couch.

"Yeah, what is it?" Bobby said reclining his feet up on the coffee table.

"Do you want to have a baby? I mean we've been together for a few years now, and I think we should try."

"Karen, sweetie, I love you more than you'll ever know, but..." Bobby said trailing off.

"But, what?" Karen asked with a look of confusion.

"I don't want to have any kids. I'd be a piece of crap father and I don't want to put my kids what I went through. My dad was a mean drunk and I figure I'll be the same. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready. I love you, so much, but I can't handle having children."

Tears filled Karen's eyes, and she turned away from Bobby. A warm hand rested gently on her shoulder.

She turned and looked Bobby in the eyes, "Bobby, you broke me heart."

That was the last thing Bobby ever heard her say. Three days later, she was possessed and he was forced to kill her. And when she died, he said that it felt like a piece of himself died, too. He never really was himself after that. He never let anyone get close to him for fear of losing them. He lived his life in seclusion until he met John Winchester and his two boys. No one ever thought of the unborn baby that once belonged to Karen, until one day and mysterious young girl showed up claiming to be Bobby and Karen's daughter. Bobby called upon Castiel to see if this was all true. Castiel said when a pregnant woman dies, they baby is simply given to an angel to carry during pregnancy and to take care of until they are grown. Then they are sent out into the world to live normal lives. Lauren just happened to be that lucky to be chosen.

_End Flashback_

Present Day

The sun is beating down in the middle of the hot summer day. I sit there in my cut-off shorts and tank top on top of the Impala. Dean is busy working on another car, and will flip out on me if he knows I'm sitting on his precious car. Oh well, until them I'm content to sit here and think. I haven't had much down time what with the Apocalypse on the verge of happening. Dean and Sam have also had a lot of pressure on them as well. Dean is adamant about saying no to being Michael's vessel and Sam just wants this all to be over. I can't blame them either, being a hunter is a bitch, but someone's gotta do it. I watch as Dean rolls out from under an old Honda Civic and give me "the look". That look means get off my car or I'll murder you in your sleep. I get up off the car and he smiles.

"Geez, Dean. Don't get your panties in a wad, I weigh like 90 pounds, so I didn't dent your precious baby." I say smirking. He rolls his eyes and says, "Smartass."

"Yep, but I learned it from you, so I can't really help it." I start to walk off when Dean shouts back, "Hey bring me a beer will ya?"

I turn and look at him. "Do I look like your wife? Plus your legs aren't broken, so you can get it yourself." He knew I was joking, but played it to a tee. He stands up and walks over to me. He then proceeds to kneel down and give me the puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty please get me a beer. I will love you forever and ever." He said batting his eyelashes at me.

"Fine, damn puppy eyes work every time." I said walking off towards the house. I then return to Dean with his beer in hand.

"So, I know you've been thinking about this whole vessel thing, and I was wondering what you were going to do." I said sitting on the ground next to Dean. "I mean, either way I'll support you and Sam, you know that, right?"

He took a long swig of his beer before answering, "Yeah, and I don't care. I'd rather die than have to go up against my brother. Why do angels have to be such dicks?" He said shaking his head.

"I'm just ready for all of this to be over. I mean, why did it have to be you guys? You two are probably the best people I know, and these angels are doing everything they can to tear your lives apart. Everything is screwed up, and I just want it to be like old times. I just wish it could be just us five, with just hunts." I said tearing up a little. Dean noticed and scooted closer to me.

"Lauren, no matter what happens remember that you are like a sister to me. I would lay down and die for you. And I know this is turning out to be a total chick flick moment, but I love you and I couldn't ask for a better "sister"." I leaned into his side and we stayed like that, with no worries for the time being and I savored the last moment I would have with him.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: Please Review!**

Dean and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I hear the click of a camera and some quiet laughing. I crack open my eyes to see Sam standing over me with a camera in hand. I look over to see Dean with his head up against the side of the car, one arm wrapped around my shoulders and the other arm resting on the ground in an uncomfortable looking position. Our beer bottles are scattered around us and the moon is shining down brightly. I try to stand up, but Dean pulls me back down. I try to untangle myself, but to no avail. "Dean, c'mon let me go." I say struggling to get out of his grasp. "A little help here, Sam?"

"Alright, fine. Hey, Dean. Bobby's made his famous burgers, so if you want some you better go get it." Sam says. As soon as the words register in Dean's mind, his eyes shoot open.

"Did someone say something about food?" He asks, all the remaining bits of sleep leaving him. He stands quickly and rubs his eyes.

"Well, I'm heading back to the house, and there's only one burger left. Whoever gets there first, gets it." Sam said smirking. Dean and I look from Sam to each other. I jump up and start running. I look behind me to see Dean gaining on me. I feel a tug on my shirt and feel myself being pulled back. I lose my footing and crash to the ground. "Dean!" I scream. He stops a looks back. When he sees me holding my ankle, he races back over to me.

"Holy hell! Lauren are you okay?" He asks checking over my ankle. He helps me to feet and asks, "Can you walk?" A grin passes over my lips and I push him to the ground and take off running. I hear him start yelling, "I'm gonna kill you! Damn it, I thought you were hurt!" I laugh and keep running. I bust through the front door and skid into the kitchen. I seek protection from my dad and run over to him.

"Dad! Dean's gonna kill me! Help!" I say laughing the entire time. Dean storms into the kitchen, fists clenched. I give him a small smile. He walks over and points a finger at me, "This isn't over."

I walk over to the cabinets and pull out some plates and place a burger on the plate and then place it in front of Dean. "Here, you can have it."

He pushes the plate away, "No, you eat it."

"No, you!"

"No, you eat it!" I say pushing the plate back toward him. "I will force you to eat it!" I say challengingly.

"Alright, children. What's the big deal? There's plenty of burgers, so you don't have to fight over the last one." Dad says still cooking.

"But, Sam said..." I looked over to see Sam grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Sam!" Dean and I say in unison.

"What? I can't have a little fun?" Sam asks with a look of mock innocence on his face. There is a flutter of wings and we look over to see Cass standing there.

"Hey, Cass! There's some burgers if you want some." Dean said while taking a huge bite out of his burger.

"Dean, I do not require sustenance." Cass said in his usual gravelly voice.

Dinner went by fast and we were relaxing in the living room talking about hunts and pranks. We were just being ourselves for once.

"Hey, I need to tell you guys something." Sam says setting his beer on the table. "I know you talked to Dean about this Lauren, but I said yes to Lucifer. He's going to take over tomorrow."

I spit my beer out and gave Sam a hard look. "Sam, how could you do this? What about free will and changing destiny? I thought we were in it together!" I slammed the beer bottle on the table, stood up, and started pacing.

"Lauren, one way or another this was going to happen. And whatever happens to me, it happens. I'm an abomination in the angels eyes, and it would be better for everyone if I said yes." He said walking over to pull me into a hug. I pushed away, "No, Sam! You said no matter what, you will always be here for us! And now you're telling us this is your last day being yourself? I can't believe you did this!" I say storming out.

"I feel as though I should go talk to her." Cass says standing to follow me.

"Cass, just not now. I need to be alone." I say wiping my hands across my face. I keep walking until I get to the edge of the woods, where a small creek runs. I feel as if someone is watching me, so I turn around to see Cass standing there watching me. "Dude, some privacy please?"

"Lauren, you have no control over what happens. This is fate and you can't change that. Neither could I, I couldn't if I died trying to change this."

"Humanity shouldn't have to suffer because of two brothers fighting. What will happen after this? Michael and Lucifer will still hate each other, and it will only be a matter of time before they start to go at it again. It will be a never ending cycle always filled with death and hatred."

"I agree with you, but God has chosen this for Sam and Dean. It's His will."

"Well then how can a so called "God" stand by and watch his children fight to the death? You know I used to believe He was still out there, but look at the world now. It's going down the drain and He's not doing anything about it. So Cass, if there is a God, then he sucks at his job." I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Lauren, all are tested at some point in their life. It seems as though you are being tested now. You can't lose your faith, not now. You can't just give up after all you've been through. The fact that you are standing here today should be proof enough that He exists. You were the lucky one, you were chosen to be one of God's children. Not many people get that kind of chance. This will get better, I promise. There's a brighter future just out of reach."

"Cass, ever since I was a child I remember being told to keep my head held high. I could always look up and God would be there guiding me, but now I'm having a hard time believing it." I say my eyes cast down. I can't bear to look at Cass. I mean I'm bitching to an _angel _about God. So not my strongest moment.

"Lauren, I think you should talk to Sam. Maybe he can help you understand all of this. He's doing this for your own benefit. He wants to protect you. This isn't about him, it's about you."

I take a deep breath and look up at Cass. "Thanks Cass. I'm gonna talk to Sam now. Thanks, for everything. I haven't treated you like a friend should treat and friend, and if I make it out alive, I promise I will change." He simply nodded and then vanished.

I start to make my way up to the house when I hear the snap of a twig. I stopped and reached for the knife I always carry, but a voice stops me.

"There's no need for that. It can't kill me." A dark voice says.

"Who's there?" I ask looking around. The moon only illuminates a small path, but I can see the outline of a person. He doesn't look familiar and it startles me. "Who are you?"

"I just want to talk. Nothing more, nothing less." I look up to see his eyes flash blue in the dark.

"Tell me who the hell you are... _now_."

"Actually, you might be quite familiar with me. The next few days concern my brother and myself. I'm Lucifer." He says.

"Get away from me. You're going to tear apart my family and then just disappear. Hell no, leave before I kill you." I say reaching for my knife.

"Lauren, how many times do you have to be told? I'm just merely following through with this plan. After all, you can't change destiny."

"I'll die trying."

"So stubborn. I have a message for you to deliver. Tell Sam to meet me in the graveyard in Sioux Falls by 11:30 tomorrow night. Tell him don't be late or he'll regret it." I nod, speechless. He smiles and then vanishes into thin air. I race back to the house and quickly lock the door. I run into the living room to see everyone watching tv.

"What's up with you Lauren? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Sam says looking up from the tv.

"No, it's just I had a.. visitor."

"Yeah, Cass went out to talk to you." Dean said.

"No, after him. It was... it's, just never mind. It's stupid. I'm probably just a little buzzed from the beer."

"Wait, who did you say you saw?" Sam asked.

"He said his name was Lucifer." Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"Did, did you just say Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He was like six foot two, maybe taller. With blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Cass! We need you down here!" Dean yelled toward the ceiling. Soon a familiar flutter of wings was heard and we all looked toward the sound.

"You require assistance, Dean?"

"Yeah, tell Michael that he needs to get his feathery ass in gear, cause Lauren just ran into Lucifer himself."

"I will return shortly." Cass said and left. A mere thirty seconds later, Cass returned with another guy.

"Adam?" Sam questioned.

"No, Sam. It's me, the archangel Michael."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: Please Review!**

"Wait, you've got to be kidding me, right?" I ask mouth dropping open. "This-this is Michael?" The archangel's gaze falls on me, his light blue eyes staring right into mine. It felt like he was staring into my soul, and to be honest, it was a little unnerving. Hell, it's not every day that you actually run into an archangel and the devil himself.

"Dude, can you like, stop staring at me? It's really starting to make my skin crawl." I say taking a step back.

"Your skin is not moving." Castiel says with a look of confusion on his face.

"Cass, it's just a figure of speech." I say laughing.

"You humans are so complicated, I will never learn your strange ways of saying things."

"Um, hello? We are on the verge of Armageddon! Now is not the time to play teacher to Cass!" Dean says cutting of any response from me.

"Dean is right. We must find my brother soon. Many lives can be saved, my Father may not care, but I do." Michael said turning his gaze back to the small group in the living room. "Lauren, I need to know exactly what Lucifer said to you. Any little detail he may have given you may lead us to him."

"Okay, well he said how I couldn't change destiny, and that this was Sam and Dean's fate. I disagree with him, but back to the matter at hand. He told me to bring this message to Sam. _Meet me at the Sioux Falls Cemetery by 11:30 tomorrow night_. He told me that if Sam was late, he would regret it. And that's about it, then he just vanished."

"Well, that's good isn't it? I mean we've got him cornered." Dean said.

"In a matter of speaking, yes, it is good. But sadly, I feel as though my brother is planning something, and he will not be unprepared. I suggest you all rest up, because tomorrow we will rise up against the devil, and he will be struck down." Michael said. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

And with that, he disappeared. "So, it's possibly our last night on Earth. I say that we live it up and party!" Dean says already opening the liquor cabinet. What the hell, it can't hurt to let loose and have a little fun. So I get shot glasses out of the cabinet and help with getting out the liquor.

"So, why don't we change it up a bit. Let's play some drinking games." Dean suggested.

"Alright, like what?" I ask pouring myself a glass of whiskey.

"How about poker? Who folds or loses has to take a shot."

"Game on. Bring it, Winchester." I say walking into the living room to retrieve the cards.

_A long game of poker later_...

It was the last hand in the game. Me against Dean, probably one of the best poker players I know. I look down and notice that I have a Flush. Odds are is that Dean has a hand that is just as good or better than mine. However, I can bluff, and maybe just maybe I can bluff enough to get him to fold. I look up at just the same time he does.

"You ready to meet your demise, Winchester?" I ask, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"Lay 'em down then, Hot Shot."

"Are you sure? Do you really want to be beat that easily? And by a _girl_? I mean, the almighty Dean Winchester can't even beat a girl in a simple game of poker?"

"I bet 20." I say moving the poker chips over to the middle of the table.

"Alright, I'll see your 20 and raise you 5." He says adding more chips.

"I'll see your 25 and raise you 50." I say slowly pushing the rest of my poker chips to the middle of the table. "So, Dean, are you in?" I ask smirking.

He sits there a minute, contemplating my offer. "Damn it, I fold." He says throwing down his cards and taking a shot. I put down my cards and pull the chips toward myself.

"It's a good thing, too. Five more seconds and I would have folded." I say looking over at Dean. I take another shot and start towards the stairs. "Alright, I think I'm gonna call it a night. See you guys in the morning."

"Wait Lauren, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean asks walking up to me.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Uh, I'd rather not have an audience for this." He says taking my arm and leading me out the door.

"So, it's possibly the last night on Earth for us."

"Really, Dean, the last night on Earth sex suggestion?" I ask.

"I, uh..." He says trailing off.

"Dean, it's okay." I look up and our gazes lock, we both start to lean in. We stop, our faces mere inches from each other's. I close my eyes, and I can feel Dean's breath on my lips. Our lips touch softly, and moments later we pull away, ending the chaste kiss. I look up to see Dean's eyes full of lust. He starts to lean in again, but I have other plans. Just as our lips are about to meet once again, I pull away. He gives me a look of confusion.

"C'mon Dean, this might be our last night alive, but I'm gonna spend it with a little bit of self-dignity." I say walking out of his arms and walking away. I turn around halfway up the stairs and swing my hips just a little more than usual. "Goodnight, Dean." I say turning back toward the house. Just as I open the door, I could've sworn that I heard Dean say, "So close."

_The next morning..._

The sound of birds chirping woke me up. I sat up slowly and pushed the covers off myself. Well, today is the day. We fight the devil, and stop the Apocalypse. I walk down the stairs and see that no one else is up yet. I walk over to the coffee pot and start making coffee for everyone. I figure that breakfast would be good, too. So a short time later the table is set and breakfast is ready. Now comes the fun part. I walk to my dad's bedroom and peek inside. He is just getting up and is making his bed.

"Hey dad, breakfast is ready." I say starting to walk out.

"Thanks, sweetie." He says. I nod and walk back into the kitchen grabbing the pans and starting up the stairs. I open the door to Sam and Dean's room and see that they are both still asleep, and are snoring rather loudly. I walk into the room and stand in the middle of their beds. I start smashing the pans together saying, "It's time to wake up!" Both guys jump up at the loud noise and look around the room, still in a dazed, sleep filled state. When they lay their eyes on me, they jump out of their bed starting toward me menacingly. I drop the pans and make a run for the stairs. I make it to the stairs and notice they are right on my heels. I situate myself on the banister of the stairs and start sliding down. I jump off at the bottom and run towards the living room. I move in between two bookcases and hold my breath. I hear heavy footed footsteps coming closer and I can feel adrenaline starting to go through my body faster with each passing second. I hear the footsteps stop, I wait listening for any kind of signs that indicate that someone is near. Minutes that pass seem like years. I finally move myself from out of the bookcases and I am met with a buff chest. I slowly look up and see Dean staring at me. I give him a small smile and try to side-step him, but to no avail.

"Not so fast." He says, his arm snaking out to grab my wrist. I start fighting him when he calls out for Sam, "Sam, get her feet!" So that is how I find myself on the floor. I see Dean hovering over me and I fight trying to get away from whatever torture he has planned for me. He pins my wrists to the floor and gives me an evil smile.

"A simple _wake up _would have sufficed." He said smiling.

I roll my eyes, silently trying to figure out a way to get away. It's a good thing he didn't secure my feet to the floor, so I slowly move my feet up and push with all my might. That was like trying to move a mountain, but it was worth a shot.

"Oh, so you're trying to get away? Is that the best you can do? I thought you were better with your moves than that." He said getting up leaving me on the floor. I get up, run and jump on his back, taking him by surprise. I knock his legs out from under him and tackle him to the floor.

"Who's out of practice now?" I ask leaving him dumbfounded on the floor.

Soon we all sit at the table and eat breakfast. Most of the day is spent training and packing up weapons. I don't want this to happen, but all the angels say I can't change this. I'll be damned if I don't try, though.

"Hey, I'll be back in a while. I'm going on a supply run. Give me about an hour." I say heading out the door. If only they knew what I was really going to do.

_At some crossroads in South Dakota..._

I have all the supplies I need for a demon deal. I bury the items in the ground and wait. I turn around and notice Crowley standing there.

"You called, darling?" He asks taking a sip from the glass of scotch he has.

"Tonight, Lucifer will be inhabiting Sam's body. I want to do everything I can to stop that from happening. We are going to be in Sioux Falls Cemetery at 11:30 tonight, I want you to show up there and help us trick the devil back into the cage. Please there has to be something, I can do. I'll do anything you want, just please help me out on this." I say with pleading eyes.

"Well, there is one option. If you do manage to get the devil back into the cage, then I need you to work for me in Hell. Just simple things like bring torture devices to demons, track down hellhounds. Think of it as being an assistant. This is the only option you have. Trust me, I am being quite generous. You will still be alive and you will keep your soul."

I nod, "Let's just get this over with." Just like that, with a short, but intense kiss, it was over with and he was gone.

_Later that night in the cemetery_...

"Sam, you go in and distract Lucifer. Then we will throw the keys toward him and send him to the cage once and for all." I say looking toward Sam for confirmation. He nods and walks off toward the devil. Soon I hear a familiar flutter of wings and look over to see Castiel and Michael beside me.

"You ready for this?" I ask.

"Let's do this." Michael says. We start over to Sam and Lucifer.

"I don't care what happens, Lucifer! I will not be your vessel! I will kill you before I kill my brother." Sam screams toward Lucifer.

"Sam, don't be that way. This _will _happen and you know it." He says, his eyes narrowing.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Lucifer." I say throwing the four rings toward him. He stares at the ground, his face contorting into a look of horror. The ground slowly starts to open up and he starts slipping into the pit. Then, the unexpected happens. Michael is the closest person standing next to Lucifer, so Lucifer grabs Michael's arm pulling him in the cage with him.

"No!" I scream starting toward the archangel, but I'm stopped by Sam and Dean.

I watch as the ground closes up and the four rings are lying on the ground glowing. Then a familiar figure steps out of the shadows.

"Well, excellent job Lauren. Now as I said earlier, I need your assistance." Crowley says.

"Assistance? Go find it somewhere else, cause you sure as hell ain't taking Lauren!" Dean says standing in front of me protectively.

"Dean, you don't understand! I made a deal!" I say shaking his shoulders.

"You did what?" He asked spinning around.

"I made a deal, to protect Sam. I couldn't stand by and do nothing! Look, I'm just going to work for Crowley, I'll still be alive. Please, don't be mad." I plead.

"I can't believe you, Lauren. You saw what making a deal and going to Hell did to me. What makes you think that you can do it, too?"

"I didn't think about that! Dean we did it! We stopped the Apocalypse, and you and Sam are both here. I did this for _you_!" I say, tears starting to stream down my face. "And now you're mad, but I didn't want it to end like this! Please, just let me remember you the way you always were before this entire world became so screwed up!"

I hear Dean sigh. I feel his arms encase me in a warm embrace. After a long few moments, I pull away.

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Don't be sorry, Lauren. I understand, and I am so proud of you. You are like my sister, and I will always love you, nothing can change that."

"I love you, too Dean." I say pulling out of his embrace and walking over to Sam.

"Sam, take care of yourself. You are and always will be my brother." I say hugging him tightly.

Then I walk over to Castiel and hug him, and he hugs me so tight that I can hardly breathe.

Finally, I walk over to my dad. "I'm sorry, dad. Please forgive me." I hug him the tightest and I never want to let him go.

"Don't worry, I could never stay mad at you. I love you, and I will find a way to get you out of this." He says stroking the side of my face. "God, you remind me so much of your mother. I love you, baby. Don't you ever forget that." I pull away and walk over to Crowley.

"I love you all." I say before I feel Crowley grip my arm and then we disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SPN.**

**A/N: Please Review!**

I open my eyes when I feel my feet on the ground again. I'm actually quite surprised. For Hell, it's a lot less weird than I thought it would be, I mean I expected fire and skulls, but nothing like this. It's more like a modern mansion that you would see on the cover of Home and Garden's magazine. I walk around, looking at all the decor. There was a table with a bottle of scotch on it surrounded by dozens of porcelain eggs. I walk into a room that looks like a library and look at the thousands of books. And I do mean _thousands_. There is a large ladder that goes up to the ceiling that is on a rack that spins around the entire room. That's a pretty cool way to get to the books you want if I do say so myself. In the next room I venture into, there is a large, plush leather sofa and on the far side of the room there is a 55 inch flat screen LED T.V. I also notice a large picture of Crowley. Actually, I've noticed a lot of pictures of him the past few minutes. Jeez, arrogant much? I turn around to go back into the main room, when I bump into something hard. I blink a few times, but nothing is there. I put my hand out to touch whatever was blocking my path, when I hear a deep, thunderous growl. I quickly retract my hand and look around. "Hello?" I say taking my small bottle of holy water out of my pocket. I start to walk out of the room when I feel my hair moving, almost like the wind is blowing it. I look up and see two glowing red eyes. I suck in a breath quickly before turning and running as fast as I can. I turn corners sharply and come to a dead end. I turn my back to the wall and stand up a little straighter, ready to face my enemy. I hear the heavy footsteps and I feel a chill go up my spine. Again, I see the two glowing eyes. The slowly inch closer to me, and I feel the breathing of the hell hound on my face. I close my eyes, waiting for the fist bout of pain from the bite of the hell hound. But what happens next is totally unexpected. Instead of the hound biting me, it starts to lick my face. I turn my head to avoid being licked, but to no avail. Soon, instead of seeing two glowing eyes, I see the smooth, black fur of a hell hound. The weird thing is, is that humans can't see hell hounds. After a few minutes, I manage to wriggle out from under the hell hound and walk out of the unfamiliar room to find Crowley. He is in the first room we came to, pouring a glass of scotch.

"What do you think of the place?" He says looking up at me.

"It's nice, definitely not what I expected."

"Yes, well don't get too comfortable just yet, you have your first job in about 30 minutes. You'll be rounding up hell hounds so they can go after their charges."

"Okay, and speaking of hell hounds, why the hell can I see yours? Humans can't see hell hounds. So the question is, am I really still alive, or am I a demon?"

"Trust me darling, you're still alive and well. Consider yourself lucky, my hell hound only reveals his true identity to people he likes. You are among an elite group, otherwise you would have been torn to shreds already."

"Yes, well it's nice to know that _now_." I say walking over to sit down.

"One more thing before you start rounding up hell hounds, take this, you might need it." He says handing me a rope made of rosaries.

"What's this?" I ask looking over the rope.

"If any of the hell hounds try to attack you, you're gonna need it."

"Um, thanks I guess." I say. "Now, where will I find these hounds?"

"Just follow this map right here, I even have the trail you need to take highlighted." he says handing me a map.

"Once again, thanks."

"Happy hunting." I hear him say as I walk out the door. As soon as I'm out of the door I wish I hadn't made this deal. I can hear the screams full of agony all around me. Outside of the house, Hell is all I imagined it would be. Skulls, fire, and people in writhing agony. I quickly follow the trail that is marked and find myself in front of small enclosure. I hear the snaps and growls of hounds all around me. Here goes nothing. I walk to the gate of the enclosure. I step in, and I immediately regret it. I am swamped by dozens of hell hounds. Without any further thought, I grab the rope made out of rosaries, and whip it around towards the hounds surrounding me. "Go, collect your charges." I say and open the gate. An immense wind blows over me and I am left with nothing but silence. A few hours later I have rounded up the rest of the hounds, but I'm not leaving without a few a few scrapes. O few of the hounds decided to try and show me who's boss, but I quickly defended myself with the rosaries. I walk into the place I will call home for a while and I am greeted by Crowley's hound. "Hey, boy." I say petting his head. I walk over and flop down on the couch. Today has been exhausting and I have no doubt in my mind that tomorrow will be no different. I hear a rush of wind and look up to see Crowley standing over me.

"So, how was work?" He asks me.

"It was exhausting, those stupid hounds got me a few times, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Yes, well, tomorrow you will help torture."

I sat up straight, "Torture? You mean as in humans?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you will be assisting two demons you know, Alistair and Azazel."

"WHAT? Those two pricks? What make you think I want, or even can work with them?" I ask angrily.

"Oh, I think you will if you want your precious Sammy to be kept safe." At those words I folded.

"Fine." I ground out. I stomped out of the room, and laid down and fell asleep.

_The Next Morning..._

I groaned as I awoke. I was not ready to get up and start torturing. I feel awful that I have to do this, but I don't want anyone to get hurt just because I'm being stubborn. I walk out to the main room and find Crowley watching something on T.V.

"Hey Crowley, what am I supposed to wear? I didn't exactly pack for Hell like I do for vacation."

He sighed and snapped his fingers, "In the dresser in your room, you will find everything you need."

"Thanks." I say and walk out of the room to get ready.

After a shower and getting dressed, I head for the door, dreading the agony I'm sure to place in somebody.

I walk around looking for the two dick wads known as Alistair and Azazel. Too soon I find them.

"So, long time no see, Lauren." Azazel seethes. I glare and say, "Not long enough."

"So, I'm basically your bitch for the day, and trust me, nothing will stop me from killing you both again." I say to both demons. They both nod and Alistair says, "Lauren, secure the victim."

I nod and walk over to the rack. My heartbeat stops for a split second as I realize who is on it. The man who helped raise me, the man I think of as an uncle. My mouth drops in shock as I say his name.

"John?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

I feel a chill go up my spine and my mouth goes dry. I cannot believe that Crowley sent me here. He knows this will make my life a living hell, and I am absolutely livid. I vow to make him pay for this. I am vaguely aware that there is someone talking to me, but I can't snap out of the trance I am in. John turns his head in my direction, and his eyes widen.

"No, you bastards can pretend to be anyone but her!" He started thrashing, trying to free himself.

"Secure him, now!" I hear Alistair scream. His voice rings in my ears and I quickly strap John's arms and legs to the table he lying on. He turns his eyes to me one more time and I offer a small apology. I step back and watch as the demons start in on the torture. It started out will small things like small cuts, but as the hours passed things got a hell of a lot worse. I held my hands tightly over my ears as John's screams of agony worsen. His screams of pain are echoing in my mind. I fall to the floor and beg for them to stop. However, hey do not stop. If anything, they add more pain to both our souls. I hear the screams and pleading die down and I look over to John. Azazel has just pulled a blade that was deeply embedded in John's stomach.

"We are done here. Lauren, release him and clean up." Azazel says and then both demons disappear. I walk over to John and see that there are beads of sweat running down his face and his forehead was creased in pain. "John?" I ask and immediately feel horrible when he flinches. This is not the John Winchester I know. The man I knew was tough as nails and a bad ass hunter, but the man before me is broken and weak, fighting an eternal battle. I release his arms and I take in all the cuts and scars from past torture.

"I promise to get you out of here, I swear to you it will happen." I say bowing my head and closing my eyes. I turn quickly and run to the house. I slam the door shut and start run to my room, but I am stopped by Crowley's voice.

"So, how was work?" He asks.

"Screw you!" I scream and run to my room. I jump onto my bed and let the tears flow. From somewhere behind me, I hear Crowley's hound start whining. I look up from my pillow and look for the hound. He is standing by the door and I motion for him to come over. A few seconds later, I feel the bed sink lower as the hound lays down beside me. I crawl closer to him and throw an arm around him. Tears start to fall again and soon I cry myself to sleep.

I am awoken by voices, two female and one male. Of course, the male voice is Crowley, but the other voices I don't recognize. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face. Then I walk into the living room and all three people turned to look at me. One of the girls had long black hair with brown eyes, while the other girl had long brown hair with brown eyes.

"Ready to be civil to me darling?" Crowley asks.

I roll my eyes and mock, "Ready to be civil to me darling?"

"Ruby, Meg, would you two be so kind as to talk her down? I have to souls to break, and it's going to put a crimp in my day dealing with a sulking woman." Crowley says, then vanishing.

I look over to both demons, "How can you even stand to be around him?"

"Well to be fair Lauren, he's doing the best he can. Running Hell can't be all that easy."

"So he gets to take it out on me? How is that fair, Ruby?"

"He's a demon Lauren. We don't play fair."

"Still, you two are demons, and I gotta say, your not half bad in my book. Well, besides you, Ruby getting Sam to drink demon blood, and well Meg, you did kill Ellen and Jo. Otherwise, you two have been kinda useful."

"We had orders, and we both were falsely lead to believe we would have a say in things around here, but look at where we're at now."

"Hey, being dead, is better than being Crowley's bitch." I say looking down.

"So, wait... you're not dead?" Meg asks.

"No, I'm just forced to do whatever Crowley sends me off to do. Yesterday, I had to round up hell hounds, and then today, I had to help torture."

"So you mean to tell me that Crowley made you _torture_. That is such bullshit! I never got to torture until I was down here for 400 years!" Ruby says.

"Um, well... I, uh.." I stammer trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"So, anyway who did you torture?" Meg asks, blocking out Ruby's rant.

"John Winchester."

"WHAT?!" Both demons yell in unison.

"I take it you wanted to torture him..." I say taking a few steps back.

"No, this just got a whole lot more serious. I may be a demon, but a do have a heart, somewhat." Ruby says.

"What can I do? If I back out of this, Sam ends up getting hurt, or worse."

Meg wills a bottle of wine out of thin air and pours three glasses for us all. "Well, it seems as though we need to come up with a plan."

I look up and smile, and for once things are starting to go my way. Time to give Crowley a taste of his own medicine.

"First, what do you want to do? We can do anything we want with the right planning." Meg says.

"If anything, I want to stop the torture of John. I want him to get out of here. Please, you have to at least do that for me."

"Well, to get John out of here, you have to get rid of the torturers. Who are they by the way?" Ruby asks.

"Alistair and Azazel."

"Lovely, those little pricks." Ruby says.

"Now, how can I get rid of them? I mean they are dead, so what will I have to kill them again?" I ask looking at the demons.

"It won't be easy, but I think I can find a spell somewhere around here." Meg says getting up to look for the book.

So then it's just myself and Ruby. And it's a little awkward because I did help in killing her.

"So, how have you been?" I ask her trying to break the silence.

"Other than being dead, pretty good actually."

"I'm sorry I had to kill you."

"It's not big deal. Being dead is better than being alive." I'm about to respond, but Meg walks back into the room with a large book with a pentagram on the front.

She flips it open and points to the middle of the page, "This simple spell can banish demons to purgatory forever, then you can get John and get the hell out of here. However, it won't be easy. You need to have an exorcism, and then you will need to say a binding. That will bound them to purgatory. Now to get back up top, you will have to use a blood spell. All of the things you need will be taken care of."

"Thank you, both of you." I say.

"Get some rest, you'll need it." Meg says, then the two demons disappear.

Soon, I will be free and John will be alive again. Nowhere to go, but up.

However, I couldn't have been more wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SPN.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, reading, following, and adding this story to your favorites. Please Review! Enjoy!**

Ruby and Meg left shortly after so as not to let Crowley learn of our plan. I was relaxing, book in one hand, and I was stroking Crowley's hell hound, _Growley_ _I decided to call him_, with the other hand. I already had an exorcism memorized from years of training, and now I just had to learn the binding and blood spell. I heard a rush of wind and quickly shut the book of spells. Crowley was standing there, staring.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Now, darling that's no way to treat your boss." He says an evil smirk on his face.

I scoff, "Whatever, "boss" I'm going to bed." I say walking out of the room. I change into my pajamas, and settle comfortably on the bed. I have a thousand things on my mind, and I feel as though sleeping will be a distant memory. What if Crowley figures out my plans? No, Ruby and Meg wouldn't say anything. After all, they are involved. Azazel and Alistair are also another thing to deal with. I will have to have them distracted enough so that I can draw the protective sigils and devil's traps. Maybe I could sneak into the torture room early and draw them. Yes, that would most definitely be the best way to have my plan unfold. I will sneak into the torture room and draw the traps, then go in for the kill. By this time tomorrow, Azazel and Alistair would be in purgatory... forever.

_The Next Morning..._

I wake up earlier than I usually do and start packing things like a demon killing knife, some spray paint, holy water, and the binding spell. I take a deep breath and look in the mirror. I have a scar on the side of my neck from that night in the graveyard in 2006. My neck was cut up when Azazel threw me and I grazed the side of a grave. I looked at my shoulder, there was a scar from when Alistair decided to have a little fun torturing me. I can still feel the burning blaze from the knife. That's when I swallowed my fear and thought this is why I'm doing this. This is the only way I know to get revenge for all the hell we've been put through the past few years. I grab the pitcher of holy water and pour it into a flask. I also slide the knife into my boot, and the spray paint in the inside pocket of my jacket. Then, I start out toward the torture room.

I walk into the room and John is already on the rack. I walk over to him and he opens his eyes.

"John, I promise that I will get you out of here. You will be back with Sam and Dean in no time."

His breathing is heavy and his voice is gruff,

"Lauren, this is where a man like me belongs. Don't risk your own life to rescue me."

"Don't talk like that, you don't deserve to be down here for the rest of eternity." I say with finality. "Now, I need you to promise me something. No matter what, you can't let either of those stupid ass demons know about this. If they know I'm trying to get you out of here, I will die." He nodded and I went back to work.

I'm almost finished with the devil's traps when I hear the door open. I try to hide the sigils when the door flies open. Both Azazel and Alistair walk in with a look of anger on their faces.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Azazel snarls.

Time to put my plan into action. I grab the demon killing knife and run toward Alistair. He is less strong than Azazel, so killing him would be easier. I quickly dodge his punches and kicks. I kick him in the stomach and he doubles over. I use this advantage to grab him by his hair and stab the demon killing knife into his throat. His eyes and mouth shine a bright orange, and I let his body crumble to the floor.

I turn to kill Azazel when he grabs me by the throat. I struggle to breathe in air and I start fighting for all I'm worth. I move my leg behind Azazel's knee and kick. It has the desired effect, his knees buckle and his grip loosens. I go to grab the knife when I feel myself being thrown across the room. I hit my head on the cart of torture devices. I feel a warm feeling on the back of my head. I reach back and when I turn my hand back, there is blood. I rip a piece of my shirt and place it on my wound. I try to get a grip on where the demon is, but I feel myself getting picked up again. My eyes meet Azazel's and I see pure hatred and evil in them.

"Just wait til Crowley knows about this." He says, throwing me to the ground and walking out of the room. That's not a good sign.

Ten minutes later Azazel walks back into the room followed by a very pissed off Crowley.

"Trying a little hunting practice now are you?" Crowley asks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say staring right at him.

"Well, that's not what I heard. You have five seconds to tell me what in the bloody hell happened, before John here suffers the consequences."

I stare him down and watch him start to walk over to the rack. "No, leave him alone!"

"I leave him alone if you start talking. Your choice."

I sigh, "I'm tired of being your bitch. This is how you treat me? I have to get out of here, and if you even think about doing anything to Sam, I swear I _will _hunt you down and kill you."

"Now, was that so hard? Unfortunately, you still have to suffer the consequences."

"Consequences?" I ask, my heart pounding faster and faster with each growing second.

"It seems that I can't trust you to do simple tasks like this and it's very obvious that you need someone to keep you in line. And I think I know just the person for that."

"Who?" I ask growing nervous.

"Just come with me and you'll see. I want to surprise you after all." He grabs my arm and I reluctantly follow, only because I'm being pulled.

As we walk farther into hell it's get darker and the screams were getting farther away. We come to this place that has black smoke emanating from it. It has a very deep dark and depressing feel to it. Crowley opens an imaginary door and pushes me in.

Then I come face to face with none other than Lucifer himself. I can vaguely hear Crowley say, "Enjoy your week in the cage." Then it's just me and the Devil.

Wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Still Don't Own SPN.**

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

"Long time, no see." Lucifer says staring at me, an evil grin making its way onto his face. His smile sends chills down my spine and I start taking steps back. I hit the wall and I look around frantically for an escape route. Lucifer's hand grasps my neck tightly as he pulls me closer. "I'll guess I'll just have to make up for lost time." He said menacingly. With a wave of his hand he threw me across the cage. I hit my head on the wall and my vision blurs. I push my back up against the wall and struggle to stand. I have a pounding headache and I'm still having trouble seeing. I feel hands grip my face and then my head collides with the wall again. I throw out my arms blindly, but find them pinned to my back.

"You just made this a lot harder on yourself." I hear Lucifer whisper in my ear. I try to twist away, but my body is just twisted into an uncomfortable position. My arm is twisted and I can feel ligaments and tendons tearing until I hear a sickening crack echo off the walls. I scream in agony, but a hand comes up to cover my mouth. I'm brought up to face the Devil once again. In his hand, he has a knife. He slowly traces a pattern across my face. Seconds later, I feel the sting of the blade and watch as Lucifer's eyes fill with satisfaction as he cuts and carves my body. He drops the blade and curls his hand into a fist. He lays down punch after punch until I can feel myself coming close to unconsciousness. "No, don't you pass out on me just yet. I'm just getting started."

His eyes starting glowing an eerie yellow-gold and my mind was projected to a scene so real, I thought it was actually happening.

_Flash..._

_It was a hot summer day at Singer Salvage. I was working on the Impala with Dean while Sam was translating Latin with Dad. Pastor Jim, Caleb, Mac, and Josh were coming over later to kick back and have some beers. Then the next day Ellen and Jo were gonna join us. It's kinda like a hunter family reunion. The next few days were going to be great. Later that night, we were relaxing when we all heard gunshots at a distance. Thinking nothing more about it we turned back to our conversations. One of the local guys pulled up in his truck. I walked over to see what he needed, when his eyes flashed black. I took a step back when he grabbed me. He had a gun and pointed it at my head, I heard the bang of the gun and it all went black. Images of my father and family flashed through my mind. _

_End Flash..._

I'm brought back to the cage when Lucifer breaks eye contact with me. He raises his clenched fist again and I brace for another hit.

"Lucifer, let her go." I hear a voice growl from the darkness.

I feel his grip loosen on me, and he stands stiffly.

"And why should I, brother?"

Michael emerges from the darkness, "She's human. _Leave her alone_." He growls.

He walks over to stand in front of me. His stance takes on one of defense and I see Lucifer smile.

"You still think you can tell me what to do, don't you Michael?" Angel and Devil walk over to the middle of the cage. There is a loud crash of thunder and lightning is lighting up the cage. I see wings standing behind both men. Michael's wings are a bright white that slowly turns into a soft gold at the tips. Lucifer's wings however are pitch black with red and gold streaks. The two pull out blades and charge toward each other. With every sound of metal hitting metal, there are large gusts of wind, and loud cracks of lightning. A bright light flashes and I cover my eyes. I hear heavy breathing and footsteps. A hand reaches out to touch my shoulder and I flinch.

"Lauren." The voice is soft, comforting. I look up to see the light blue eyes of Michael's vessel, Adam.

"Michael." I say, somewhere between a sigh and sob of relief. I jump up and enclose him in a tight hug. He is careful of my injuries, but is gentle nonetheless. I sit back on the floor, but Michael joins me. I rub at my injuries.

"Let me look." Michael says. I scoot closer to him and he carefully checks me over. I have a dislocated shoulder, concussion and if I were up top, I would have to have stitches for the cuts on my face. He gently puts his hand on both sides of my face and I can feel all my injuries slowly getting better. I open my eyes and look into his soft, caring gaze.

"Thanks, but wasn't that a waste of your grace? As soon as Lucifer is better, he'll just come back for me."

"He won't hurt you, not on my watch." He says with finality.

"I'm sorry that I got you involved, Michael."

"_You _didn't get me involved. We were fighting long before you came along."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better."

"This is not your fault." He says looking at me.

"You wouldn't have been pulled in the cage if it wasn't for me."

"This was a plan for me, Lauren."

"How can just trust your father so blindly?"

"It's what I'm supposed to do. I've never thought much about this, but you remind me of Dean, especially now. You can't always take the blame."

"I can't help it."

"I know, but you could try. I don't see why you haven't been rewarded for all your hard work."

"No offense, but you been an archangel for, like forever, and you've never been rewarded either."

"I do not need a reward to know that my Father is proud."

"I'm not saying I do either, but it's nice to know someone appreciates you. I'm sure you already know how this conversation will end. You are an archangel after all."

"Yes, I do know, but it's nice to hear it from you. It's nice to have someone to actually talk to instead of fight with all the time."

"I can't even imagine what it was like, to have to cast down your own brother, to have this pain that you will always remember, but you have no control over. How can you believe that this is God's plan for you, Michael?"

"I wanted to rebel, tell Father to give Lucifer a second chance, but that's my weakness. I'm just too loyal."

"I'm sorry, Michael."

"Don't be, I'm lucky enough that I have all that I do now. I thought that humans were flawed, and had no concept of right or wrong. How could I have been so wrong? I've finally found the good qualities, and you showed me that. I would be honored to say that I have found a friend in you."

"Like they say, _Don't Judge a Book by its Cover_. And I would be honored as well to call you my friend. The things you have done for me are astounding. You've showed me that angels aren't all the same either. You, Cass, and Gabriel, you all truly care... in your own way."

"That was what I was trying to tell you, but you were so concerned with turning your back on everyone, so concerned with the Apocalypse."

"Oh, god. I didn't realize that. Don't you know that? You are an archangel and you have to know a lot. So why are you asking me all this stuff?"

"It's nice to hear you tell it. It's nice to get a different perspective. Now, what about you? Can you tell me about how you grew up? I'd really appreciate it."

So I went on to tell him about growing up with Sam and Dean. How Crowley was treating me and how I ended up here in the cage.

"Lauren, you don't deserve to be in here." Michael says.

"I can't change anything."

"Actually, I know a spell that could possibly get you out of here."

"Michael, I couldn't, I couldn't leave you here. If I go, then you go."

"An archangel cannot be affected by the spell. However, a human can. Please, just for me, get out of here, and get back with your family." He willed things out of nowhere and splattered some blood on my forehead. He started saying an Enochian chant. I felt my forehead start burning, and then I felt a rush of wind, and I was back in Crowley's house. I gather some things around, and summon Ruby and Meg.

"Do you have all the things I need for the spell to get myself and John back up top?"

"Hello to you, too." Meg says sarcastically.

"Yes, all you need to do is get to John, and then say a blood spell and you will be back in business." Ruby cuts Meg off.

"Thank you, both." I say and start to pack my things. I grab the demon killing knife out of my bag and walk toward the torture rooms. I can recognize the pained screams coming from John and hurry toward his voice. I walk into the room silently. Azazel is too busy enjoying John's pain that he doesn't notice I'm in the room. I creep up behind him and plunge the knife deep into his back. I'm also saying an exorcism and soon he is a dead body lying on the floor. I untie John and help him sit up.

"John, I'm gonna get you back home. You're gonna see Sam and Dean again." I say with a smile. His eyes meet mine and he sighs a sigh of relief and smiles.

"Thank you for everything." He says.

"You don't deserve to be here forever." His body is covered with cuts and he is bruised. I take and help him over to my bag with the ingredients for the blood spell. I quickly recite it and I open my eyes when I feel my feet hit the ground.

"John, we did it! We got back home!"

"Damn. It hasn't changed since the last time I saw it." John says and I swear I saw his eyes fill with tears.

"Well, don't just stand there, your boys are inside! Let's go!" I say helping him walk toward the house.

Finally, I get to see my family again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Still the same...**

**A/N: Please Review! And the picture is of Lauren when she was about 16. She is now in her mid to late twenties.**

I was growing more excited with each step that I took. I was finally free from Hell, and I was going to get to see my dad! We reach the door, and I take a deep breath before reaching my hand up to knock. I hear some scuffling around inside, and hushed voices. The door cracks open and I can see part of a dark green eye. A few seconds the door flies open and I'm encased in a bone crushing hug. I return the hug and let the tears flow down my cheeks. I can feel Dean shaking and I feel his grip tighten even more.

"Dean... I love you..." I say in between sobs.

"Shh, I'm here... I love you, too." He says pulling back to wipe the tears off my face. I look over toward John and I see that he looks dejected. I break out of the embrace that Dean has me in, and I say, "Dean, there's some else who needs to be told you love him, too." I point toward John.

"Dad?" Dean says, his mouth dropping open in shock. Dean walks over to John and stares. His hand goes out, but he quickly retracts it, as though he's been burned. "No, it's not you... It can't be.." Dean trails off.

I look over to Dean, "Yes, Dean. It's him, I checked." Dean looks from me to John and then he walks over to John and hugs him tightly. I see the rough appearance disappear from John's face as he holds onto his son.

"Dean, god I've missed you and Sammy." John brushes Dean's hair out of his face.

"Dad.. I can't believe it's you." Dean says smiling. Dean hugs his father again. After a few moments, John pulls away, "We finished with the chick-flick moment, Dean?" John asks through a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Man, is Sammy gonna be surprised to see you." Dean says turning to walk inside. We follow him through the door and walk into the library. Sam has his nose buried in a book, but my dad is nowhere to be found.

"Sam." Dean says.

"Hmm?" Sam asks not looking up from his book.

"Sam!" Dean says a little more forcefully.

"What, Dean?" He says slamming his book down on the table. He looks up and his eyes go wide in shock.

"What the hell?" He says standing.

"Hey, Sam, I missed you." I say walking toward him. I wrap my arms around him and look up at him. I offer a small smile, and he grins so wide that I can see his dimples. He picks me up off the ground and spins around all the while, laughing. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. He puts me down and then his eyes travel over to his father.

"C'mere Sammy." I look over and John is smiling.

Sam walks over to John and looks at him suspiciously.

"It's me, Sam. It's me." After that sentence, Sam dives into John's arms. I can hear his muffled apologies and sniffles.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm here now." I hear John say. Feeling as though I'm intruding on a private moment between John and his sons, I walk out of the room in search of my father. When I find he is nowhere in the house, I walk out toward the salvage yard. I can see the top of his hat and I take off at a sprint in that direction.

"Dad!" I yell and he turns around. I jump into his arms and hold on tightly. I can finally grasp the fact that this is happening. I'm home, not in Hell, not in the cage. I sob, my voice cracking every time I try to speak. My dad stands there, and holds me until my tears are gone.

"Dad, I'm so glad to be home. I missed you so much." I say.

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you." Dad says.

"Hey, there's a surprise at the house. Trust me, you'll want to see this!" I say, starting to walk toward the house.

We walk up to the house and I look in the kitchen to see all three Winchesters sitting at the table. I look over to Dad.

"Surprise!" I say.

He takes a deep breath and gives me a puzzled look, "Is-Is that really John?"

"In the flesh." I hear John say.

"Damn, it's great to see ya." Dad says.

"Yeah, man, you too." John says and stands to give my dad a one armed hug.

After everyone is settled, we pull out a few beers and start talking.

"So, what's happened since I've been... well, you know." John says trailing off.

Sam, Dean, and I look at each other. I stand up and grab some moonshine.

"It's a long story, and you're gonna want this." I say pushing the moonshine toward John.

_Long Stories Later..._

John sat at the table pale-faced. I reach over and pat his arm.

"How you holding up?" I ask.

He turns to me, "Well, I've been better."

"Hey, all that matters is that we're all here now." I say standing up. I look over to the clock and it reads 3:30 A.M. "Well, I think I'm gonna tuck in for the night. See y'all in the morning." I say walking over to my dad and giving him a hug and kiss goodnight.

_Later that night..._

_*Cutting, Slicing, Bleeding*_

_*Screaming, Begging, Pleading*_

I awaken with a sharp intake of air. I try to calm my racing heart, when I hear footsteps coming in the direction of my door. I take a shaky breath and grab the knife that I keep under my pillow. The door opens and I relax when I see that it's Dean.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks walking over to the bed.

"Uh, yeah I think so."

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks sitting down.

"Not really, but okay."

"Hey, I'm not pushing you to talk about it. I just thought that it would make you feel better."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that everything has changed me so much, and I don't think I can ever be the same again. I don't think I can be normal again."

"Hey, who wants to be normal anyway?" Dean asks teasingly. I laugh and lie back down. Dean leans back against the headboard. I snuggle into his side and drift into a restful sleep.

_The Next Morning..._

Dean and I wake up at the same time, and he leaves me to get dressed. I put on a Metallica tank-top and some cut-off jean shorts, pull up my hair in a ponytail. I walk downstairs and start to fix breakfast. Both Dean and I are in the kitchen talking, when I hear a soft knock on the door. It's way too early for visitors. I look over to Dean and he walks over to get a small handgun. We both walk over to the door, and he nods to me. I open the door and my mouth drops open in shock.

"Michael?"

**Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

How can this be? Michael is in the cage, not here? Or is he? Could this really be the guy that I got to know, who protected me from Lucifer?

"Michael?" I ask again, not believing that this is truly him. "How the hell did you get here? I mean I'm glad to see you, but still how the hell did you get here?" I motion for Dean to put away the gun and open the door for Michael to walk in. He makes it out of the Devil's Trap and I hand him some holy water. He takes a quick sip of it and hands it back to me.

"After you left, I was so alone. I missed the company you gave me and I was being taunted by Lucifer everyday. It would always end the same, though. I finally got tired of it and I... made a deal. With Death."

I look at him in shock and confusion. "How did you make a deal? I mean you're an _angel_, so you don't really have a soul to give."

"Yes, you are right. I do however have one thing that Death would have use for. I... traded my grace, to be here with you..." He says hanging his head low.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have any angel mojo left?" Dean asks from across the room.

"No, I'm afraid that I have no more "angel mojo" as you call it." Michael says looking over to Dean.

"Well, that's freaking perfect. Did you even think this plan through?" Dean says throwing up his hands.

I give Dean a sharp look. "Dean, he was just lonely and wanted a friend. Now can you deny him that? He's _human _Dean, and the last thing he needs is you jumping down his throat. This is all new to him, we need to be there for him, and not snapping at him." I say walking over to Michael. I take his hand in my and he looks up at me. "We'll get through this. Together, right Dean?" I ask looking back over to Dean.

He nods. "Right, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright, Dean. I know I'm not your favorite person, so I know it must be hard to just let me walk in here like I own the place."

Dean walks over and pats Michael on the back. "Don't sweat it man, I just have to have some time to get used to you being so human. I'm used to you being the almighty church boy with wings." He smirks and walks out of the room, leaving Michael and myself alone. The silence is slightly awkward, but I look over to him and see him staring thoughtfully into space.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He turns and looks at me. "Just thinking."

"It seems like you always do that. What are you thinking about?"

He sighs a deep sigh, one that's full of pain and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He traded his grace, to be with _me_. His soft voice brings me out of my thoughts. "I... it's just... you wouldn't understand. I'm sorry, Lauren, but I just can't talk about it right now."

It hurts to hear that he couldn't share that with me, but I understand. "It's okay, Michael. I understand. Just anytime you need someone, I'll be here for you. Now, how about we go see everybody, I bet your brothers will be happy to see you." We both stand up and I lead our way into the living room. The closer we get the living room, the louder the voices get. One has a British sounding accent and the other has a slight southern twang to it. I press a finger to my lips and lean against the door frame.

"All I'm saying Balthazar, is that if you are going to tell a story, then tell it right!" Gabriel says making a candy bar appear.

"I am telling it right you bugger." Balthazar snaps back. "Anyway, where was I?"

"You were about to welcome me back because I'm your favorite human!" I say jumping into their conversation. Both turn to face me and I smile walking into the room. I hug both angels and say, "I have a surprise for you both!" I walk over to the door frame and pull Michael out of the hallway. The looks on the angel's faces were priceless.

Gabriel bounces back from his shock quicker than Balthazar does. "Hey, bro! Long time, no see!" I watch as the three brothers reunite and soon my dad and the others join us in the living room. We spent most of the day relaxing and catching up. Soon the sun was setting and everyone was getting hungry.

"Okay, Michael. This is going to sound like a stupid question, but you do know how to properly use a knife, fork, and spoon right. ?"

"No, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, okay. I get it, I just didn't want you to be clueless. Haha, you have to stop being around Dean so much. I mean it's only been one day and his sarcasm is already rubbing off on you."

Supper was filled with small talk and the occasional joke. After supper, we went back into the living room and drank a few beers, winding down for the night. I looked over to check on Michael and saw that he was barely keeping his eyes open. Every so often, his head would fall to his chest and then he would jerk back up, only to have the process repeat itself a few minutes later. I walk over and gently shake him. His eyes are unfocused for a moment, but then he quickly regains his surroundings and looks at me as he is now fully awake.

"C'mon, let's get you in bed. You can't just stay awake all the time now." I help him up and into my bedroom. "If you need anything just yell for me. Sleep well." I say starting to make my way out of the room.

"Lauren, where will you sleep? This is your bedroom." Michael asks sitting up in bed.

"I'll probably crash on the couch. It's no big deal." I say.

"I couldn't possibly let you sleep on the couch with me sleeping in your bed. Here, sleep in your bed, I'll sleep in the couch." He says standing up, getting out of bed.

I walk over to him and push him back into bed. "This is your first human sleep. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Now, relax and go to sleep." I walk out of the room before he has time to protest. I close the door with a quiet click and walk downstairs to make up the couch. Everyone else is in bed, but I wanted to check on Michael one last time before going to bed. I walk up to my room and peek through the door. Michael is sitting up in bed, so I walk into the room and sit on the bed. Michael wipes a hand across his eyes and sniffles.

"Mike, what's wrong?" I ask immediately becoming concerned.

"It's nothing, it's stupid." He says looking away.

"Michael, I can't be here for you and help you if I don't know what's wrong. Please, what happened?"

"I woke up and my muscles were sore, so I went to stretch them and then I went to stretch my wings... Now I'm useless..." He says trailing off.

I rub a hand across his back. "Oh, Michael. I know it has to be hard, but you don't need wings. You are great without them. And don't ever let me hear you say that you are useless again. Sure, you might not be an angel anymore but hell, you sure are smart, and kind. You are one of the greatest friends I could ask for. Angel or not, I'm glad to be your friend."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, you probably think I'm being a baby about this."

"No, I don't. You traded your grace to be with me, and you are going through a lot. It's perfectly normal for you to feel different. C'mon, let's get you back in bed." I say standing up from the bed. He is back in bed and I go to the door when I hear Michael say, "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Would it make you feel better if I slept on a mattress on the floor?" I ask turning back to him.

"Yes, please." I roll my eyes at that. But hey, whatever he needs to make him feel comfortable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have final exams and I should be able to update regularly after May 31th. Also I forgot to mention that Michael only retains certain memories, and that he lost most of the knowledge he had as an angel, when he gave up his grace.**

I wake up to hear the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I stretch and sigh, feeling immensely comfortable in my make-shift bed. I look out the window and see sun rays poking through the window. When I turn back to look at the bed, I come face to face with Michael. I startle, because honestly, who the hell wouldn't? He's just sitting there, beside my bed, staring at me. Well, that's a little creepy. I sit up, running a hand through my hair, and look up at Michael.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long, just a few minutes." He says holding a hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me up from the floor. We both walk downstairs and the smell of coffee hits me as soon as I enter the kitchen. I pull a coffee mug out of the cabinet for both Michael and myself. I sit down across from Michael and we enjoy the quiet of the morning. I finish my cup of coffee and take it over to the sink, washing out and then setting it down in the sink. I walk back over to Michael and take his finished cup of coffee from him, and put it in the sink. I walk back over to the table and take a seat.

"So, I was thinking that maybe today we could get you started with training, just the basics, common lore, things like that." I say giving him a small smile. "Hell, if you even feel like it, maybe I could get Dean to help you with some target practice."

"Yeah, sounds good." Michael says returning the smile.

"Well c'mon then, daytime's wasting." I say pulling Michael up from his chair and down the hall to the library. I pull out a stack of books about wendigos, demons, vampires, and other supernatural fuglies. I sit down across from him, pushing the books about demons toward him.

"Alright, that is everything you could ever want to know about demons, so how about you read that for a little while, and then I'll come get you so that Dean can get you started with target practice."

"Sounds great, thanks Lauren." He says, turning his attention from me to the books. I walk out of the room and walk over to the gun cabinet, and pull out a .45, Rifle, and Semi-Automatic along with their ammo. I set out to find Dean, and the first place I look is the garage out back. Of course, that's where I find him, and he's doing none other than fixing up his car. I walk up to the car, lean down, and look under the car.

"Dean, do you ever do anything or than work on that car?" I ask smiling.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're jealous of this car. You know, it's perfectly normal to be jealous of a car when it's on top of me, and you aren't." He says grinning insanely.

"Oh yeah, guess what I'm doing?" I ask, taking a step back as he crawls out from under the car.

"What?"

"Well, not you." I say, laughing as a look of shock comes over his face. "Seriously though, I was hoping you could help Michael with some target practice."

"Yeah, just let me get this car finished up, and then I'll take him out shooting for a while. Where is he now?"

"I've got him studying some lore in the library now, as a matter of fact, I'd better go check on him." I say walking back toward the house. When I get back to the library, I see that Michael has finished the book over demons, and is now a little way through the book about wendigos.

"Hey." I say, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael asks closing the book and sliding it away from him.

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe it's time for you to get out the house and maybe see if you beat Dean at target practice."

"Yeah, alright." He says standing up and walking toward the door. We both walk out and by now, Dean has made it back, so with his help, we load up Dad's truck and drive back through a field. We set up a few empty beer bottles, and carefully get out the guns.

"Alright, Michael, the most important thing about a gun is always assume it's loaded. So with a gun like this," Dean says holding up the .45, "You can press this little button and the magazine will drop out. However, with a shotgun or rifle, you will need to have the gun pointed at the ground, and turn on safety, and pull back the breech of the gun, and check for bullets." I listen as Dean goes over in careful detail about the three guns we have with us. After Dean gets done telling Michael about guns, he hands one to me, and picks one up himself.

"Now, pay attention Michael, cause I'm about to show you that on any given say of the week, I can outdo Lauren at shooting."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that." I say taking aim at the target. I hear Dean's gun go off at a rapid pace, so I take a deep breath and pull the trigger. Shots ring in my ears, and after firing a round of bullets, I put the gun down. I look over at Dean and Michael, and we all start walking toward the targets. I walk over to my target and it shows that I made dead-center almost every time I shot. I look over at Dean and see he has about the same, with the exception of a few stray bullets.

"You're off your game, Winchester." I say holding up my target.

"Watch it, Singer." Dean says playfully.

"Alright Michael, are you ready to shoot some guns?" I ask walking over to him.

"Uh, y-yeah." He stutters out. I walk over to Michael, and watch as he pulls a gun into his hands. His hands are shaky and I walk over to him.

"Alright, Michael, you need to relax. If you get too nervous, there's a more likely chance of the gun misfiring. Here, let me help you." I say walking over to him, I grip his hand firmly in mine and reach around him to steady his shoulder. I lean in against him, prepared to raise his arms up to aim, and god he smells incredible. And those muscles, mmm... my thoughts drift to Michael, but quickly shake my head, trying to push those thoughts away. He was an angel, and I'm no religion expert, but I'm pretty sure having impure thoughts about an angel qualifies as a sin. And not just a slap on the wrist sin, it's drag you to hell for all eternity sin. I watch as Michael slowly pulls the trigger. He puts the gun down and all three of us walk out to the target. I have to admit, for a newly turned human, Michael has pretty damn good aim. We stay there in the back field for a while, shooting and talking. Then the sun starts to set, and we start to pack up and head for home.

"Dean, can you give me a hand with picking up the pieces of beer bottles we shot earlier?" I ask looking over to him.

"Nah, you get the weapons and get in the truck, me and Michael will pick up the rest. Right Mike?" Dean says as he looks over to Michael.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I watch as Michael and Dean walk over and start picking up the broken beer bottles. I finish putting up the weapons and make my way into the truck. I see Dean and Michael talking, but they are too far away for me to be able to hear what they are saying. I see Dean pat Michael on the back and then they start walking back to the truck.

The ride back home is silent, and when we get back Dean rushes out of the car leaving Michael and myself alone.

"I hope you had fun today, Michael" I say looking over at him, smiling.

"Yeah, it was even better with you there." He says, slightly blushing. I feel heat rush to my face, and quickly turn away, feeling embarrassed. The truck is filled with a slightly awkward silence. When I turn back, I come face to face with Michael, our faces just inches apart. Our eyes meet and slowly, I feel myself leaning in. Our lips brush softly, and he caresses my face softly. We pull back and I smile at him, a relaxed smile, and he smiles back.

"Lauren," Michael starts, "I know this might seem sudden, but would you like to have dinner with me?"

A smile spreads across my face, "Yes, I would like that very much, Michael."

"It's a date." He says. After a few more moments, he steps out of the door, and holds out his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me out of the car and we walk toward the house. When we walk in and I see Anna, Rachel, Gabriel, and Balthazar sitting in the living room. Anna gets up from her seat and hugs me.

"Hi, Anna. How are you?" I ask pulling away from the hug.

"I'm great! And I heard the news from Dean! I can't wait to help you get ready for your date!" I look over to Dean and he is leaning against the doorway, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Thanks Anna, I'm really glad you're here. You too, Rachel."

"Well c'mon, let's get you ready." Anna says taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs excitedly. When we get upstairs, I am quickly put in front of the mirror and have two people working on my makeup and hair. When the two angels are finished, my hair is neatly pulled to the side in a bun with a braid to one side. When I stand up Anna is holding a dark blue satin dress that has a one shoulder strap and the seam comes up just a few inches above my knee. I slip into the elegant gown, and look in the mirror. I hardly recognize myself. I never get to dress this nicely, what with being on hunting trips all the time. Anna and Rachel finish up with tiny details and I walk toward the stairs. As I descend down the stairs, my heart starts to beat faster. Why am I so nervous? This is just a date, no big deal, so why am I so nervous? I am taken aback when I see Michael standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie. Damn he looks fine!

He smiles up at me, and my heart flutters. "You look gorgeous beyond compare." He says taking my hand and leading me toward the front door.

When we get to the kitchen, my dad and John are standing at the front door.

"You look beautiful, Lauren." Dad says.

"Thank you, Dad." I say walking over to him, giving him a goodbye hug. I walk over to John and give him a hug as well.

"Yeah, well just so ya know, I'll be sitting here cleaning my gun." Dad says. I roll my eyes at that. He was always so overprotective.

"Okay, okay. Settle down, Dad. I'll be fine." I say walking over to Michael. He takes my hand and we walk in the living room to say our goodbyes to the rest of the family. I get hugs from everyone, including the angels.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I ask looking over to Michael.

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise." Then Balthazar walks over and puts a hand on both of us. The next thing I know, we are sitting at a table, by candlelight underneath the Eiffel Tower in Paris. I find it incredibly romantic and after dinner, we take a stroll through a park in Paris. We sit down on a bench and we sit there holding onto each other, talking about memories. Later that night, we go to see _Romeo and Juliet _in an old theatre. Soon the night is dwindling down to an end, and Michael calls for one of the angels to come and pick us up. We wait in silence for a few moments, and then we both look at each other and enjoy our first date kiss underneath the Eiffel Tower. Nothing could have ruined that moment. I hear a sound that sound like wind, and come face to face with my worst nightmare... Crowley.

This is **not **going to end well.

**A/N 2: Please, please, please review! Hope you enjoyed, please give me your feedback on what you thought about this chapter, and the whole story in general! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

My mouth goes dry and I'm sure that I'm as pale as a sheet. I knew that eventually Crowley would find me, but I had pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I had covered my tracks, but had not dropped my usual contacts. Somewhere down the line, Crowley had traced me back to my roots. I instinctively reach for the knife I keep in whatever shoes I am wearing, but quickly find myself with absolutely no protection on me at all. I look over to Michael to see him looking for something, anything we could use. I help in the search, but a voice stops me.

"Leave the humans alone." I look over to see Anna, Balthazar, and Gabriel standing defensively. I grab Michael by the arm and quickly walk over to the angels.

Afraid I can't, darling. You see, I'm looking for someone," Crowley says turning his gaze from Anna to me. "And if that someone cooperates, then all of you can be on your way."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Anna says icily.

"Well now that's a shame," Crowley says, pulling an angel blade from his coat pocket. "I was hoping to leave without problem. The garrison is about to have one less angel in it." At this time, Gabriel decided to make his presence more known. I look over to see a bright white light emanating from around him, his wings stretching out menacingly behind him. The closer Crowley gets to us, the more I can hear a high pitched whistle. Gabriel lifts up a hand and right as a white light starts to form around it, Crowley disappears with a clap of thunder.

"We need to leave now, I don't want to chance him coming back." Balthazar says waving a hand toward us. We land safely in the house back in Sioux Falls. Immediately the angels rushed around, starting to make more protective sigils. Gabriel walks over to Michael and me, and hands us a necklace with a strange symbol hanging from the chain.

"Keep these on you at all times, they will help hide you from everything, including angels. Plus I want everyone on lockdown for the next few days, possibly weeks. It just all depends on whether or not Crowley backs down for a while."

"Lockdown? Are you serious?" I say angrily throwing my hands up in the air.

"Hey Princess, just cool it. It's not gonna kill you to stay here for a few days." Dean says walking into the room.

"Shut up, Dean." I say, pacing around the room. "Alright, I give you until the end of this week, and then after that I'm going out."

"Seems fair enough." Gabriel says, going to help with the protective sigils.

The days were flying by, and I couldn't have been more excited when it was Friday. I think all of us were going a little stir-crazy. Sam and John had been at each other's throats, which isn't surprising. I mean you put to stubborn, pig-headed people like that in a house for days on end, there is going to be some tension. I was getting dressed for the day, getting ready to go for a walk, when I hear more voices from downstairs. I quickly finish getting dressed and walk downstairs to see Gabriel standing there. I can hear him finish his sentence before I come into the room.

"Lockdown will have to be extended for a few more days." Gabriel says, handing a piece of paper to Dean. I walk over beside Dean and look at the piece of paper. I can barely make out the scrawled letter, but after looking at it for a while I finally get the message:

_It seems as though we are going to have problems. You see, you have something that I want. So I took the liberty of taking something you want, Michael's grace. What I'm asking for is a simple trade. You bring her to me by tomorrow evening, or the deal is off._

_~Crowley_

"That's bullshit! He can't honestly think that I'm going to go back to Hell!"

"No one said you were going back to Hell, in fact, Gabriel here has a plan." Dean says, folding up the letter.

"That I do, Deano. You see, an angel can hide their grace. So, if you agree to let one of us take on your body, we can hide our grace. If Crowley isn't lying, and has Michael's grace, we can get it, and then leave. If he doesn't have it, then I can unleash my inner badass." Gabriel says, hopping up onto a kitchen counter.

"You know, sometimes it's great to have a Trickster on our side." I say smiling, because honestly, 

it feels like we are going to win.

_The Next Day..._

"Are you absolutely sure this will work?" I ask Gabriel.

"It's almost 100% fool-proof. Are you ready?" He asks walking over to me.

"Yes." I say taking a deep breath. I feel a warm feeling come over me and then it all goes dark.

_SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~_

I wake up to find Michael hovering over me. He has a firm grip on my hand and when I move, he looks at me.

"What happened?" I ask, surprised to find my voice rough and cracking with every word.

"You let Gabriel use your body, and you went to find Crowley, but he got the jump on you. He tried to kidnap you, not realizing that Gabriel was inhabiting your body. He had an angel blade, and when Gabriel realized this, something in him made him panic. He used some of his grace to escape, which managed to injure Crowley slightly, so now we have to be extra careful. He has every possible demon looking for us."

I sit up a little, "So what does that mean?"

"We have to stay under the radar a little longer." Michael says looking at me a little sadly.

"Well, we have to do what we have to do." I say looking at him, "Look, I never really thanked you for taking me out the other night. I was so worried about what would happened next, that I forgot what was happening then. I cannot fully express how much gratitude I have for that."

"Your welcome, and you deserve nothing less. Whenever all of this is over, I will take you wherever you want, just the two of us." He says taking my hand and kissing it gently.

"Why wait until this is all over? Why don't we go out for a little fun?"

"How are we going to manage that?"

"Well, when everyone goes to bed tonight, and the angels have gone wherever they go, how about we sneak out? I know the perfect place."

"I don't know, what if we get caught?"

"Well that's the fun of it!" I say sitting up. "We need a plan." I say moving in closer to form our little plan for later tonight.

_Later that evening..._

Everyone had finally went to bed around 12 A.M. and I was lying in my room in complete silence, waiting for the right moment to sneak out. Michael was lying in my bed and I was on a blow up mattress. The only sound in the room was the relaxed sound of us breathing. About 45 minutes later, we silently walk over to the window. I toss a pair of swimming trunks over to him.

"What are these for?" Michael whispers.

"We're going swimming. C'mon, I don't want us to get caught." I open my window and motion for him to go first. He uses the branches from a nearby tree to steady himself, and then slowly makes his way down the side of the house. I quickly follow and we make our way down to a nearby creek.

"Where am I supposed to get dressed?" Michael asks, looking around.

"Just go behind a tree or something. That's what I'm doing." I say walking to a nearby tree to dress in my bathing suit. A few minutes later, we are walking toward the water, holding hands as we slowly get in the water. The water isn't too bad, but with it being nighttime, it makes the water just a little colder. We move in closer in an attempt to keep ourselves warm. We move in for a kiss, and we both stop short when we hear a noise from nearby. I brush it off, thinking that it's some sort of animal. We pull apart when the noise sounds again. I look over to see two red glowing eyes, a hellhound.

"Michael, on the count of three, we run. Don't look back, just run." I whisper. We slowly make our to the water's edge.

"One... Two... Three." I say and we start off at a sprint. I start praying for help from anyone who can bring it. I look over to see Michael trying to hold off the hellhound.

"No Michael, don't!" I scream, but it's too late. The hellhound has already jumped on Michael. I watch as he screams in pain and his shirt is torn right above his stomach.

_Please, Gabriel, Michael and I are in serious trouble. We are at the creek behind my house. Hurry, Michael has been attacked by a hellhound, and I'm next._

I hear a gust of wind and a flash of bright light appears before the sound of a hellhound disappears. I look over to see Michael lying on the ground, clutching his chest. I rush over to his side and kneel down beside him.

"Oh god, baby please be okay." I plead. I turn to Gabriel, "We need to get back to the house, now."

**Please review! And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! I also want to give a shoutout to Jenmm31! She has reviewed a lot to this story, and you need to read her stories! They are amazing! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, once again please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

I grabbed Michael's hand and waited for Gabriel to zap us back to the house. Gabriel must have warned everyone about what had happened to Michael, because when we get to the house, everyone is waiting with medical supplies. I watch and follow closely as Gabriel lays Michael on the couch. I kneel beside the couch and grab Michael's hand.

"You're gonna be okay, don't you worry. Gabriel here's gonna fix you up, and you'll be better in no time." I say taking Michael's hand a squeezing it gently. I look over to Gabriel, who has walked over to assess the damage made by the hell hound. I watch as Gabriel moves a hand over Michael's head. There was a bright light, and I looked over to Michael, expecting to see him completely healed, but that's not what I found. I look over to Gabriel to ask him why Michael wasn't healing, but he looked just as confused as I was.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he healing?" I ask in alarm.

"I'm not sure, something is blocking most of my power. I can heal him enough to stop the bleeding, but not much more than that." Gabriel says moving his hand over Michael once again. I look back over to Michael and I am relieved that the bleeding has stopped, but his entire body is littered with cuts and lacerations. Most of the cuts are going to need stitches, but I'm not sure my family's medical skills are going to be able to handle this, so a trip to the ER may be in the near future.

"Dean, help me get him out to the car." I hear my dad say before they pick him up and take him out to the car. I follow behind them, but I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"You've been through enough tonight, why don't you stay here and get some rest." I turn around and come face to face with John.

"No, I need to be with him." I say walking back toward the car.

"John's right, Lauren, you need to stay here." Dad says.

I turn pleading eyes on my dad, "Please, this is my fault, I need to be with him."

"Alright, Dean, stay here with your dad, and Sam, you come with me and Lauren."

I sit in the back of the Impala, gently stroking Michael's hair. Our eyes meet, and I see that his are glazed over. "C'mon you gotta stay with me, okay? We're gonna get you to a hospital and they're fix you up. I'll be right there with you, too." He starts to blink slower than he would normally. His eyes close, and I tap him on the cheek to get his attention. His eyes quickly open and his gaze turns on me. "No falling asleep yet, okay? Just talk to me. We're almost to the hospital."

"'m sorry." Michael whispers hoarsely.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You saved my life." He nods and his eyes start to close again. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me now. Just hang on for a few more minutes, okay?" His eyes slip closed, but when I try to wake him up, I get no repsonse.

"Dad, you gotta drive faster!" I yell, panicking. We speed up and pull up in front of the hopsital a short time later. My dad and Sam jump out of the car and help Michael inside the hospital. I run in before them, calling for doctors and nurses. I watch as a doctor, followed by two nurses rush over and put Michael on a gurney. I run after them, but I feel myself held back by Sam.

"No, Sam let me go! Michael needs me!" I say struggling.

"You're not going to do Michael any good if you're back there getting in the way of the doctor and nurses."

"Sam, you don't understand. This is all my fault! If I hadn't convinced him to come with me, then he wouldn't be here! Sam, I need to see that he's okay. Please." I say any sign of struggling has left me. Sam wraps his arms around me, and walks both of us back to the waiting room. I sit down, put my head in my hands, and let the tears fall down my face.

_3 Hours Later..._

"Family of Michael Milligan?" A doctor asks to the nearly empty waiting room. I jump up from my seat and run over to the doctor.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay? Please tell me he will be okay!" I say in a hurry.

"He's going to be fine. We had to put him under for all the stitches, but he has woken up now and is asking for you."

"Where is he?"

"In the first room, down the hall, and on the right." I quickly thank the doctor and run towards Michael's room. When I walk in the room, Michael has wires attached to him, along with a few IV's. He looks over when I walk in the room. I sit down on the edge of his bed and gently take his hand.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me."

"Lauren, it wasn't your fault. I could've said no, but to tell you the truth, you made these past few weeks some of the best of my life. This day, even though it turned out like this, has also been one of the best days of my life. The day I met you beats the rest, and I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you more than anything or anyone in this entire world, Lauren."

"Oh my god, Michael. I love you so very much. You are my world, and I am extremely grateful to have the honor of being loved by, and loving someone as wonderful as you."

I push a chair beside Michael's bed, and we fall asleep holding each other's hands.

**Yay! They said "I love you!". Please Review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
